


Bittersweet Love

by vxgue03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Coming Out, Emocional, M/M, One Shot, corto, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxgue03/pseuds/vxgue03
Summary: Louis tiene su corazón destrozado, porque después de luchar por años, una sola frase arruinó todo; pero entonces, esa canción comenzó a sonar.OUn one shot canon, donde Harry rompió el corazón de Louis y él decide escuchar Sweet Creature.





	Bittersweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Este es mi primer trabajo sobre Louis y Harry. 
> 
> El One Shot está ligeramente basado en la canción “Ghost of you” de 5 Seconds of Summer y en la versión de Sweet Creature con el sonido de la lluvia encima. 
> 
> Creo que eso es todo, así que sin más, ¡espero que les guste! 
> 
> Paula.

Dolía. Su corazón dolía. 

Louis se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho y una cobija sobre sus hombros, mirando a un televisor apagado, totalmente atrapado en su cabeza. 

Su celular vibró a su lado, pero solo lo miró sin siquiera tomarlo. Un mensaje bajo el contacto de Calvin aparecía en sus notificaciones diciendo "¿Tragos?". 

Vagamente, desbloqueo su teléfono y escribir un simple "no", antes de lanzar el aparato al otro lado del sillón. 

Una semana atrás, él nunca hubiese rechazado la propuesta de su amigo, pero seguramente entonces un alto rizado los hubiese acompañado. Ahora todo era diferente.

Las palabras que él mismo había gritado aquella noche y las que habían sido lanzadas como dagas hacia él, retumbaban en la cabeza del castaño, haciendo un nudo en su estómago, mientras las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. 

Lo amaba. Eso era lo más seguro y a lo que se había aferrado durante casi una década, lo que lo hacía superar cada una de las cosas que enfrentaban. Su amor por Harry era lo único seguro que solía tener. 

Todo había sido una estupidez. Un simple movimiento que hizo todo colapsar. Por más dolido que estaba, Louis trataba de repartir la culpa, pero al fin y al cabo, Harry era el mayor responsable en todo eso, aunque no podía culparlo completamente. 

Era inevitable pensar en los "y si...", pero ya no tenía sentido. Tal vez si él no se hubiese ido de su casa, azotando la puerta por la furia, o si hubiese tratado de calmarse para después hablar, no estarían esa situación. Infinitas posibilidades, pero solo una ocurrió y fue la peor. 

Al levantar la vista, vio el gris cielo cubriendo Londres, mientras unas gotas comenzaban a resbalarse por su ventana. 

Sobre la mesa de café frente a él, miró la libreta abierta con una cuántas palabras e ideas en la página y el lápiz descuidadamente puesto sobre ella. Entonces pensó "¿qué iba hacer ahora?", con un álbum lleno de canciones de amor que había escrito para él, que iba a tener que cantar día tras día, sintiendo como su corazón se retorcía, rogando por piedad, pero sin poder hacer nada, porque nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ser libres, así que no tendría una excusa de por qué el dolor se reflejaría en su rostro, verso tras verso.

Louis se puso de pie, cansado del mismo sillón en el que había estado sentado más tiempo esa semana de lo que había estado desde que lo compró. 

Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió pesadamente hacia el segundo piso, evitando mirar todas las fotografías en las paredes que eran una línea de tiempo de su vida, su vida con Harry. 

A conciencia de dolor que le provocaría, hizo algo que había estado evitando, sintiendo su corazón latir más fuerte y como su garganta comenzaba a doler. 

Al poner su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, supo que era una mala idea, pero de todas formas la abrió y entró. 

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí. Las sábanas desordenadas y sus sacos en el suelo, pero lo demás estaba perfectamente acomodado. 

Rodeó la cama, apenas tocando la cama con sus dedos hasta llegar al lado del más joven, y lo que encontró en el suelo, hizo que las retenidas lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas, pero aguantó el llanto mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior. 

La camiseta de The Script estaba tirada en el suelo, al lado de su mesa de noche. Nunca habían sido grandes fans de la banda, aunque les gustaba su música, pero eso representaba la vez que —aunque muchos no lo supieran— se conocieron, mucho antes de The X Factor, pero nunca se refirieron a ello al público, era algo que guardaban para ellos. 

Con la vieja camisa abrazada contra su pecho, se dejó caer en la cama, llorando contra ella, dejando salir de una vez por todas el dolor que había guardado en su pecho desde aquella noche. 

_Ambos regresaban de la cena que habían tenido para celebrar el final del primer tour como solista de Harry, lo que llenaba de orgullo a Louis._

_Había sido una linda velada. Habían comido en un restaurante, cerca de su casa en Los Angeles, brindaron por todo lo bueno que les deparaba el futuro y por lo que habían podido disfrutar en esos últimos seis meses, aunque en realidad, lo hacían por los últimos ocho años._

_Ingresaron a su casa, dejando las llaves y otras cosas en la mesa junto a la puerta y subieron. Estaban agotados, sobre todo el rizado, luego de haberse presentado esa misma noche._

_Cada uno de su lado, comenzaron a despojarse y a prepararse para una necesitada siesta, cuando de repente la profunda voz de Harry soltó de repente algo que dejó a Louis congelado en su lugar._

_—Quiero hace mi coming out pronto._

_Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par ante aquello. Con el saco a medio quitar, se volteó y lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido._

_—¿De qué hablas?_

_El ojiverde profirió un fuerte suspiro._

_—Yo no quiero mentirle a todos, quiero aclarar todo esto de una vez por todas._

_Él entendía perfectamente, pero con su pregunta no se refería a eso, si no al por qué en ese momento._

_—Habíamos dicho que íbamos a hacer esto juntos —dijo casi en un susurro, mirándolo, aún confundido._

_Harry pasó una de sus manos, entre su cabello y después le dio la espalda. Un tanto molesto por ello, Louis lanzó su saco negro en la cama._

_—Dijiste que esperarías —continuó._

_—Lo hice, lo sigo haciendo —respondió, mirando hacia arriba, para después sentarse, sin mirarlo—, han pasado años y siempre es lo mismo._

_Louis estaba sin palabras, no sabía de donde venía todo eso._

_—Cada vez que me dices "pronto", algo aparece, tu contrato se renueva y quedas atrapado, otra vez —soltó, volteándose y posando su mirada sobre los celestes ojos del mayor._

_—Sabes, mejor que nadie, que no puedo hacer nada con eso —dijo con la voz quebrada—. ¿Crees que quiero seguir en todas las malditas mentiras que han puesto a mi nombre por gusto? ¿Qué me gusta no poder decirle a todos a quien amo?_

_La respiración de Louis se había alterado, estaba molesto porque sentía que Harry estaba lanzándole la culpa de algo que no podía controlar._

_—Lo sé, pero... —comenzó, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por el ojiazul._

_—Pero, ¿qué? —preguntó— Siempre dijimos que no importaba qué, lo compartíamos, lo haríamos juntos, que valdría la pena esperar, que..._

_—Ya no sé si realmente vale la pena._

_Las palabras quedaron flotando entre ambos y una tensión se instaló en la habitación._

_Louis tensó su mandíbula y respiró profundamente, tratando de contenerse para no hacer una locura._

_—¿Qué... dijiste? —preguntó, casi con dolor._

_Harry se puso de pie y lo miró, con los ojos rojos._

_—Ya no sé si de verdad lo vale, si el último "pronto" será el último o pasará lo mismo que siempre —dijo con un hilo de voz, apartando rápidamente la lágrimas de sus mejillas._

_Silencio. Ninguno decía algo, o siquiera se movían, solo estaban allí de pie, mirándose, con el corazón despedazado en la manos._

_Entonces Louis se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla, se detuvo y lo miró._

_—Luchamos por tantos años, ¿para esto?_

_Y sin esperar una respuesta, salió de la habitación y de la casa, donde al día siguiente, cuando regresó, Harry ya no estaba, ni algunas cosas de su armario. ___

__Louis se puso de pie, sin soltar la camiseta y fue hacía el pequeño tocadiscos frente a la gran ventana. El vinilo puesto allí era justo el que esperaba, blanco con las flores blancas en el centro._ _

__De memoria, colocó la aguja sobre el número cinco, y la canción comenzó a sonar._ _

__Volvió a recostarse sobre el lado de Harry en su cama, y abrazado a la camiseta, dejó que la música, bajo el sonido de la lluvia, le llenara._ _

__Después de algunos minutos pasados de la canción, comenzó a susurrar la letra entre dientes, recordando la vez que Harry le había mostrado la canción._ _

___— "When I run out of road, you bring me home" ____ _

____La muy conocida voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se asustó, solamente cerró los ojos y dejó salir una risa sin gracia, acompañada de un par de lágrimas._ _ _ _

____Lentamente, se volteó hacia la puerta topándose con aquel joven que se había robado sus suspiros años atrás, a quien había conocido como un niño de apenas dieciséis años y ahora llenaba estadios enteros. Que había crecido junto con él._ _ _ _

____—Siempre en el lugar y el momento preciso —susurró Louis, con su voz rota por el llanto, mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama._ _ _ _

____El ojiverde caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Y se quedaron allí, en silencio, por largos minutos que se sentían como horas, escuchando como la canción acababa y la habitación se llenaba con nada más que el goteo de la lluvia._ _ _ _

____—Hemos llegado tan lejos, Lou —finalmente habló—, hemos superado obstáculo tras obstáculo._ _ _ _

____Louis mordió levemente su labio, y decidió solamente escuchar qué tenía que decir._ _ _ _

____—Tú... Tú has sido increíblemente valiente y siempre has tomado lo más difícil, solo para protegerme. —Parecía que le dolía hablar, que había un gran esfuerzo para poder sacar las palabras. Harry suspiró fuertemente— Esa noche dije cosas espantosas, pero no lo hice en serio, porque si vale la pena, tú lo vales._ _ _ _

____Louis sentía las ganas de sollozar, pero no quería, no en ese momento, debía ser fuerte por un poco más._ _ _ _

____—Si tengo que esperar hasta envejecer, no importa, mientras lo pueda hacer contigo. —lentamente movió su mano, buscando la del mayor, quien sin poder evitarlo, la extendió y tomó inmediatamente la suya, pero seguía siendo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos— Te esperaré, porque prometí compartir mi alegría contigo y lo haré._ _ _ _

____Louis elevó la mirada y después se volteó hacia Harry, que lo miraba atentamente y con la acuosa sonrisa._ _ _ _

____—Haz, no tienes que hacerlo —dijo, tomando su otra mano—, fue totalmente egoísta de mi parte actuar de tal manera, porque tienes todo el derecho a hacer lo que te haga feliz, no debes esperarme, ni a mi, ni a nadie —sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas, se acercó una las manos llenas de anillos del menor, y dio un tierno beso en ellas—. No quiero detenerte._ _ _ _

____—No lo estás haciendo —le corrigió—, porque no dejaré de hacerlo, solamente le daré un poco de tiempo y cuando lo haga, estaré de la mano de quien amo._ _ _ _

____Sin poder contenerse más, Louis posicionó sus manos tras la nuca de Harry, enredado sus dedos entre los rizos que comenzaban a crecer, pero antes de juntar sus labios, susurró._ _ _ _

____—¿Estás seguro?_ _ _ _

____Finalmente, una verdadera sonrisa creció en los labios de Harry._ _ _ _

____—Por supuesto._ _ _ _


End file.
